


Steven Universe Farther Into The Future Final Episode: Peace and Love on the Planet Earth

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [32]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Growing Up, Leaving Home, Reconciliation, Series Finale, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: The Universe Family plans the best summer ever before Rose leaves for college.
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Steven Universe, Blue Diamond/Pink Diamond/White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Crystal Gems & Rose Quartz & Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Garnet/Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe), Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond/Greg Universe
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Kudos: 5





	1. A Surprise Announcement

Steven had been slowly but surely regaining his strength, being able to walk on his own again, but getting tired after a couple of miles, but with each week he can go further and further without losing his breath. He had the support of his family to help him through this, and for that he was thankful. Steven made sure to do a few therapeutic exercises to help speed up the process At times Steven would get frustrated at being exhausted by things he used to do so effortlessly. Garnet took over the cooking for the family. 

Having Pink Diamond back had made things interesting, it had bought a new energy into the home, Greg was noticeably more energetic. It warmed Steven's heart seeing his mother and his wife getting along. Of course Pink always made time for Steven, she mostly helped Steven as he regained his strength. Steven also took his momentary weakness to bond with his youngest daughters more, most of the time he had just been looking after them, making sure they were fed and cleaned, but with him not being able to do too much without tiring himself out, he actually had time to play with Nora and Lisa. Pink Diamond, of course wanted in on that action of playing with the twins. 

"So, today I was able to walk the whole length of the boardwalk today" said Steven. "I remember the boardwalk, that was quite the distance Steven, I'm glad to see you're getting better" said Pink. "I know you missed my first steps and all, but, hey, me relearning how to walk by myself is probably the next best thing right?" Steven joked. "Yeah, I'd say that was close enough, and besides, at least I'll get to see the first steps these little ones take" said Pink. "Oh yeah, it's getting around that time, isn't it?" said Steven "One thing you gotta know is that, their first steps can happen at anytime, it's a blink and you'll miss it sort of thing." "Sort of like seeing a supernova" said Pink "they may have already happened, but it takes a while for you to actually see it happen depending on where you are in the universe." 

"I remember when Rose took her first steps, if it weren't for Connie, I'd have missed them" said Steven "I was very proud of her that day, heck, I'm proud of her now, I forgot to tell you, she graduated High School a while before you came back." "Oh? Well, I'm unfamiliar with how school works but it sounds like quite the accomplishment." "Yeah, in fact...oh jeez! I forgot, we were going to throw a graduation party for her before we were called to Homeworld" Steven realized. 

"You were going to throw a party for my graduation!?" said Rose. "I'm sorry honey, I wanted it to be a surprise, but then-" "That's okay Dad, I was there for all that happened on Homeworld, remember? If I had something planned and something like that happened, I'd forget too" said Rose. "Thanks Rose, I'll find a way to make it up to ya, just you wait and see" said Steven.

"I know you will, you always come through for me, Dad" said Rose "Oh, I got a great idea! How about we do a double whammy and combine my graduation party with my wedding reception!" "Yeah, that's a great Id- wait, what do you mean wedding reception?" "Oooooh, I forgot to tell you...you see, during the Gala on Homeworld and before that whole thing with the Gembuster Leader taking the Diamonds and their powers...I sort of proposed to Selena" Rose admitted "and she said 'yes' if that wasn't clear enough." 

"You're getting married too?! That's wonderful!" said Pink. "No, way, did Grandpa Greg proposed to you!? That's awesome! Double wedding?" Rose asked. "Double wedding, definitely!" Pink responded. "E-excuse me? WHAAAAAAT!?" Steven exclaimed. Unbeknownst to Steven and everyone else at the time, the initial shock of both his daughter preposing to her girlfriend and his mother being proposed to by his father was enough for Steven's strength to fully return. "Oh jeez, sorry Steven, I meant to tell you, but I was just so excited when Greg asked...I forgot to tell everyone" said Pink. "Uh, Connie?" asked Steven. "What is it, Steven?" asked Connie.

"Did you know our daughter's getting married?" he asked. "Oh, crap, I knew I was forgetting to tell you something" Connie responded. "What is it with the women I'm related to and not telling me things I should know" Steven lamented. Connie, Rose and Pink all laughed in response, even Nora and Lisa couldn't help but giggle, but that was mostly because they were unaware of what was going on.

After Greg, Piers, Garnet and Amethyst got home, Rose and Pink both announced their respective marriage proposals to everyone, the response was a mix of shock and surprised. And so, a double wedding had become confirmed and planning had gone underway the very next day.


	2. Double Wedding

Steven was visiting Sadie and Shep for coffee. He was introduced to their adopted son, who was rather shy around strangers, but according to Shep was a sweet kid once he gets more comfortable around someone. "Hey Steven, you've seem off, is everything alright?" asked Sadie. "Yeah, well, I'm officiating a double wedding in three weeks" said Steven. "Well, that's not so bad, didn't you do that for Garnet? Shouldn't it be the same thing but with two couples?" asked Sadie. "One of the two couples is my own parents" said Steven. "Oh...okay, I can see how that can be awkward" Sadie commented. "Who's the other couple?" asked Shep. "Oh, well the second couple would be my daughter and her girlfriend, that one I feel less awkward about doing" said Steven. "Wow, Rose is getting married straight out of high school? Wow, most people wait a while" said Sadie.

"Yeah, but that's how she is, when she sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her" said Steven. "Well, it's not like there's anything wrong with it, they're both legal adults, as long as both her and her partner consent to the marriage, there's should be no problem" said Shep. "Yeah, you're right about that, besides, I've met with Selena many times, her and Rose get along great" said Steven "they'll be living together when they move to Empire City for college at the end of summer, so knowing that they'll be together when that time comes, I don't have to worry as much." "And on the subject of your parents getting married, I know it's unusual for a son to officiate the wedding of his own parents, but they put you on this earth and they love you enough for you to be the one who oversees them as they make this big step" Shep advised. 

"You know, you do have a point there...I guess I should keep an open mind. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go to a stag for a 60 year old man, who's my father" said Steven.

* * *

It was finally the day for the wedding, and the weather was perfect for it. Pink and Rose both looked out the window in anticipation waiting for guests to arrive. "Jeez you two, the wedding's not until this afternoon" said Steven, drinking his morning coffee. "I know, but, we can't help it, me and Granny Pink are so excited" said Rose. "Well, why don't you come over to the table and eat? You can't get married on an empty stomach" Steven advised. 

"Your father's right, Rose, you should get some breakfast, don't worry, I'll tell you if I see anybody" said Pink. "Thanks! You're the best grandma!" said Rose. Rose went and joined the rest of her family at the breakfast family, despite the announcement of the wedding coming out of nowhere a few weeks ago, the family seemed to be in high spirits. Last week, Connie and Rose went wedding dress shopping, Rose wanted to wear the dress all the way home that day, but Connie stopped her. 

"You know, Steven, you really didn't have to do a double wedding, you know, I would have been happy just going to city hall and signing a marriage licence" said Greg. "I know, but Mom wanted to do this double wedding thing" said Steven. "Yeah, and you know how she is, Pink Diamond or Rose Quartz, she always did what she wanted" Garnet added. Everyone laughed at that. "Thanks for making me, ring bearer, Rose" said Piers. "No prob, lil' bro" said Rose "Hey, maybe you can make me ring bearer at your wedding sometime." "Oh please, you'd lose the rings" said Piers. "What!? I would not!" said Rose "name one time I've lost something important." 

"That'd be impossible" "exactly!" "No, I mean it'd be impossible to name just one time" "Shut up, Piers" said Rose. "Hey, no talking to your brother like that" said Connie. "He started it" said Rose. "I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it" said Connie. And so the morning continued on, Steven was talking with the caterers on the phone, the guests started arriving, prompting Rose to quickly rush into her room and change into her dress, Connie of course came in to make sure she was putting it on right. Pink, as she was a gem, didn't need to change into any dress, as she altered her appearance to make a version of her Rose Quartz dress that fit her Pink Diamond figure. 

The guests consisted of some of Rose's friends from around town, her family, some of Selena's friends and family, gems from Pink Diamonds court, the Diamonds, members of the original crystal gems. White Diamond was talking to Pink, who was waiting in a special booth set up, so that Greg wouldn't see her until the ceremony was underway as per western wedding tradition.

"Pink, are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked White. "Yeah, what's the problem?" asked Pink. "It's your spouse to be, Pink, he's quite a piece of work...and that was before he got all elderly" White advised.

"Do we have to have this conversation now, White?" asked Pink. "I was merely pointing it out" said White "It's your decision ultimately, but I'm just saying." Steven came up to the podium, along with both Greg and Selena. Both, Rose and her grandmother walked down the aisle, they decided to give each other away. Steven cleared his throat once both couples were together. 

"Humans and Gems alike, today we commemorate the union of two couples with whom I am very close to, to my right is Greg DeMayo Universe and Pink Diamond, or as I like to call them, Mom and Dad. To my right is my daughter, Rose Stevonnie Universe and her fiancee Selena Reel. Now, starting with my parents, I will now ask both couples to exchange their wedding vows to each other".

First up was Greg "Pink Diamond, when I met you, I only knew you as Rose Quartz. Of course, I too had a different name before I met you, I was Greg DeMayo. When I first saw you, there was something about you, something I couldn't put my finger on, there was this curiosity, this fascination I had with you, I didn't know much about you back then...but what I did know was that you were someone special, special to me. I know it's unusual for a couple to get married long after they had a kid together, but then again, we're a pretty unusual couple, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Greg Universe, The thing's you've just said about me, I could say about you, I've known hundreds of men over the course of hundreds of years, but there was something about you that was different. I've loved humanity as a whole but I never was in love with a human until I met you...and the time we shared although short compared to the thousands of years I've been on Earth was unforgettable, and then we had Steven, when I first came to Earth, I was ignorant of the damage I was causing to the planet, I actually thought the injectors I sent to the prime kindergarten were actually making life from nothing...how wrong I was, but it was something I had wanted to do, and that desire to create life, not take it, manifested in us having Steven, I know I wasn't there for him when he was growing up, but I'm here now, here with you, you and Steven and his family."

"Selena Mary Reel, I know I tend to make huge decisions without thinking things through first, but this time, I did think about it, I thought long and hard about it and I don't know where our relationship will go after this, but I still want to go through with this anyway, whatever the future has in store for us, I want us to face them together, marrying you is the one time in my life where I can say with utmost certainty: I know exactly what I'm doing. So, if you'll have me as your wife, I'm ready." 

"Rose Stevonnie Universe, life is more exciting with you around, I never know what to expect, before, life for me was pretty boring, I didn't fit in well where I came from. Moving here to Beach City is something I keep forgetting to thank my mother for. I don't know what you saw in a plain person like me, but it must be pretty special considering you want to make this vow with me. I have done so many things that I didn't even imagine I'd be able to do, like go to an alien planet for example. Rose, let's go show this world what we're made of, together."

After all the couples exchanged wedding vows, Steven went through the usual questions asked to couples about to be married. The Wedding ceremony had concluded and moved on to the big reception. Humans conversed with gems getting to know each other, Sour Cream was serving as the DJ. A familiar looking woman approached Greg. "Greta? Wow I can't believe you actually made it" said Greg. "Of course, I couldn't miss my Dad's wedding after all" said Greta. "...Greg...what did she mean by that?" asked Pink. "I...uh, well, you see..." Greg turned to Steven "Steven, help me!" "You're on your own, Dad" said Steven, not wanting to get caught up in this.


	3. Rose Moves Out

Pink Diamond was sitting across from a sleeping Greg, watching over him as he slept. She suddenly noticed Connie waking up early, making herself some coffee while turning on a tablet. "Oh, Connie, what are you doing up so early?" asked Pink in a quiet tone as to not wake Greg. "Oh, well, I got work early in the morning, you know that" replied Connie in the same quiet tone as Pink. "But isn't today your day off?" asked Pink. Pink Diamond had grown accustomed to the usual schedule at the Universe residence "Oh, so it is, so it is" Connie said, continuing to look at her tablet "oh well, since I'm already up and I made my coffee, too late to go back to bed." "What are you looking at?" asked Pink. "Oh, just rummaging through some old photos" said Connie. 

"Old photos? What do you...? Oh yeah that's right, most photos are digital now, aren't they? Human technology has changed so much since I was last on Earth" said Pink "Can I look at them with you?" Connie sat down next to Pink and put the tablet in between them so that they could both look at the photos together. From what Pink could see it was an album dedicated to pictures of Rose from various stages of development, from infancy to adulthood. Pink was excited by all the pictures, finding them all to be adorable, some of the pictures showed Rose and her father having little tea parties in some form of structure made out of blankets. "What did they do with those blankets?" Pink asked. "Oh, no, when the blankets are set up like that, they're no longer blankets, when Rose puts them up like that, it's a blanket fort called Fort Blanketsburg" Connie explained "I remember she used to put it up a lot and she'd invite me and Steven in, we'd play games in there, have little parties like the one in the picture, have little imaginary adventures..." It was then that Pink noticed a small tear coming down Connie's face as she kept talking about the things she, her husband, daughter and son did in Fort Blanketsburg.

"Today's the day isn't it?" Pink finally asked. "Yes..." said Connie, sniffling, as the tears she was shedding had become more apparent. "Come on, dear, let's take this somewhere else so we don't wake up Greg" Pink suggested. "O-okay" said Connie. Pink took Connie into her room at the temple, where she finally let all out. After a while her crying had stopped. "I-I thought I'd be ready for this day...but now that it's here, all these feelings just flooded in" said Connie "she's been a part of my life for so long, I just can't imagine life without her living here." Pink placed her hand on Connie's shoulder to comfort her. "But you know that this is important for her, don't you, that's why you're trying to hide this feelings from everyone, isn't it?" Pink guessed. "You hit the nail on the head" said Connie. "Well, Connie, it's alright to miss her, and it's alright to let her know you're going to miss her, because it shows how much you care for her" said Pink "and I know she'll be grateful for everything you've done for her." 

Later that morning Steven woke up, making his way to the kitchen, he noticed the door to Rose's room was open and saw Rose and her wife cuddling snugly under Fort Blanketsburg. It had been a long time since she last put it up. Steven smiled at the sight of how happy is daughter was in her newly wedded bliss, Rose and Selena had been married since late June, since then they'd been alternating between living here and living at Selena's parents on a weekly basis. Not the most usual of living conditions to newlyweds, but today, they were going to move into their new apartment in Empire City, while Rose attends community college acting classes and Selena attends medical school. Steven decided to go down to the kitchen and whip them up a little surprise before they wake up.

"Mornin' Hon," said Rose, waking up. Selena giggled "Good morning, Wifey" she answered. "Good morning, ladies" said Steven, coming in with two breakfast in bed trays stacked on top of one another. "Whoa, Dad, you made breakfast in bed for us?" Rose asked excitedly. "Well, today's your last morning in this house so, I thought I'd make it special for you two" said Steven, placing a breakfast in bed tray over both of their laps. "Thanks so much, Mr., whoops, I mean, Steven" said Selena "I keep forgetting we're family now." "Hey, that's fine, you'll get used to it eventually, I'll let you two enjoy your breakfast" said Steven, leaving the room and gently closing the door. "The best part about us being married is that Dad isn't hassling us to keep the door open three inches anymore" said Rose. "I heard that!" said Steven from the other side of the door. Rose and Selena laughed. 

Later on, Selena went over to her mothers for tea. "So, this is it, you're finally headed up for empire, I'm proud of you" said Mrs. Reel. "Thanks, Mom, I'll try my best in Med School" said Selena. "I didn't mean just being accepted in to med school, kid, I meant I'm proud of you in general" said Mrs. Reel "you've been my pride and joy for years, from the day you were born to this conversation, and I was always too busy to tell ya so, but since today is the day you move out to the big city, I thought I'd get it in now" "Mom, where is this coming from?" asked Selena. "I transitioned from actress to producer not too long after you were born and since then, I was busy, and I missed out on all your important events, birthdays, graduations, the reason I moved us here was so would stop missing out on those things" Mrs. Reel admitted.

"But, you did video call me on those days" said Selena. "Yes, but video calls are not the same as actually being there, I've always known that and I've always hated myself for not being there" said Mrs. Reel "but in any case, there was another reason I invited you over...a little present." Selena's mother handed her an envelope, she opened it up and inside was a cheque, and the amount was enough to make her gasp. "Mom, there has to be some sort of mistake, you can't be seriously be giving me this much!" said Selena. "Nope. I'm not lying, this is the amount, if I did my accounting right, it should be enough to cover your first five years in rent, and to cover your tuition for med school" said Mrs. Reel "I've given bigger amounts to projects I didn't believe in, but as far as your concerned I know I'm making the right investment, Selena Reel Universe, you are the best thing I ever produced and don't you forget it!" 

"M-mom, I-I don't know what to say..." said Selena, tearing up. "You don't have to say anything, come here, kid" responded Mrs. Reel, opening her arms for a hug, to which Selena graciously accepted.

* * *

The time was now noon, everyone had finished lunch and Rose was packing away the last of her belongings. She turned and noticed her brother standing in the door. "Hey lil' bro! Whatcha doin'?" asked Rose. "Well, I can't put this into words but..." said Piers before spontaneously hugging her. "I'm going to miss you too" said Rose. "If you tell anybody about this, I'll kill you" said Piers, still in the middle of an embrace. "There's the lil' bro I know and love" said Rose, tearing up. 

Rose and Piers left the room together and saw that her family and the gems were all lined up, leading to Selena's car, with Selena just at the end. "Grandpa, you were always around when I wanted to hang out after school" said Rose "you're the best grandpa, but don't tell that to Grandpa Doug, I don't want to hurt his feelings." "Your secrets safe with me sweetheart, good luck out there" said Greg. Rose then went to Pink Diamond "Grandma Pink, I've only known you since this summer, but it feels like a lot longer" she told her. "Oh, Rose, I feel exactly the same" said Pink Diamond, hugging her granddaughter. Onto Garnet and Amethyst "Auntie Garnet, you're my hero and Auntie Amethyst, thank you for playing with me whenever I asked" she said to both of them. "If I had a heart, I'd be breaking right now" said Garnet, trying to hold back her tears. "You made everyday exciting" said Amethyst. 

She descended down the stairs and was met with Pearl, Sabina, Joshua and Margaret "Auntie Pearl, Cousin Joshua, Aunt Sabina, you three were a second family to me, and I'll always think of you like that" said Rose. "You may be a different person, but you're just as sweet as your father" said Pearl. "Feel free to visit anytime, I like to think of you as family too" said Sabina. "Yo, yer gonna be fine, here's looking at you, kid" said Joshua. "Hey, what about me, aren't I your second family too?" asked Margaret. "Of course you are, I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better, Joshua told me how amazing you are" said Rose. "I wish I got to know you too" said Margaret. 

And finally, there were her parents. "Rose, thanks for coming into our lives, here, this is a letter I wrote for you on the day you were born...I wrote it in anticipation for this day" said Steven, handing her a note. "Oh, Daddy" said Rose. "Don't you cry, young lady, if you start crying, I'll start crying" said Steven, his eyes full of tears. "Dad, you're already crying" said Rose, tears in her eyes as well. Both father and daughter quickly embraced each other, bawling their eyes out. "R-room for one more?" asked a very tearful Connie. Both Steven and Rose opened up the embrace to let Connie in on it. The tearful goodbye lasted a few minutes, afterwards, it was finally time for Rose to leave. She hopped into the passenger side seat and waved a final goodbye as the car drove off. 

Rose opened up the envelope as her family was out of the view of the rearview mirror. Enclosed was the letter Steven had wrote, along with a printed photo of Steven holding Rose as a newborn. 

**Dear Rose Stevonnie Universe** ****

**At the time of writing this letter, your birth certificate is being all filled out.**

**By the time you're reading this, you're probably moving out of our home and out into the world**

**I hope I had been a good father to you by this point, because as of the time I'm writing this, I'm wondering If I'll be a good father.**

**I don't know what the future holds for us as a family, but I know one thing, I'm going to love you, love you with all my heart.**

**I hope all turns out well for you**

**Sincerely, your father, Steven Universe.**

"Well? What did the letter say?" asked Selena. "Just...him wishing me good luck" said Rose, holding the letter close to her heart. Rose and Selena took a good last look at Beach City as it slowly got farther and farther from view. "Look out world, here comes Rose and Selena Universe!" Rose declared. 


	4. Epilogue: 10 Years Later

A lot can happen in a decade, trends rise and fall, new inventions innovate what modern technology is capable of. Rose's career in acting really took off straight out of Empire Community College, and her wife Selena successfully graduated med school, the two eventually moved to Selena's hometown in Movieland California, where Selena became a resident doctor at the top hospital in the state, and Rose got a good film career, with one or two Oscars in the cabinet at their luxury condo. 

Piers lived a more modest life, as both a career artist and art teacher at Delmarva Community College. Pearl's son Joshua now owned a chain of the "It's A Wash!" car wash all across the state of Delmarva. Darla, currently in high school has a part time job at The Big Donut, just like her father did. Steven remained the sitting mayor of Beach City, running unopposed since he was first elected 10 years prior. On Homeworld there was a big change, a huge united federation of different races was formed, as the Gembuster Organization fell apart as the diamonds were true to their word in attempting to undo the damage done to the planets they conquered. There may have been a success, but it would take millions of years before the planets would be flourishing with life as they once did in the past. 

Earlier today, Rose and Selena had received a call from Piers, there was big news. "Come on, Rose, we promised we'd be here by two, you know how traffic in this city can get" said Selena. "Alright, let me just put Hopper back in his cage" said Rose, holding a pet rabbit "Sorry, Hopper, if only I had you registered as a therapy bunny, then you'd be able to come with us..." Rose put Hopper into his cage. "Even if he had been registered, I doubt we'd still be able to take him because of the dust he'd kick up." "What? Come on, our fur baby's nice and clean" said Rose. "I know, but even if I am a doctor, I still have to abide by hospital regulations, no exceptions" said Selena. The two went to the P2 parking garage got into Selena's car and drove off. 

"I hope my little sisters liked the presents I sent them for their birthday" said Rose. "I'm sure they did, you are the expert in giving gifts, you know that? It's like a sixth sense almost" said Selena. "I know, but it's been months since I last saw them, kids change the moment they become pre-teens, and I'm not just talking puberty" said Rose. "True, but I'm sure they'll like anything you give them, after all, their the younger sisters of a big time movie star" said Selena.

Meanwhile, in a car coming in from Beach City was driving up. In it was Steven in his early fifties, in the passenger side seat was Connie, and in the back seat was the twelve year old Nora and Lisa. "Dad, are we there yet?" asked Nora. "Almost" said Steven. "Dad you said that last time" said Lisa. "That's because last time was twenty seconds ago, why don't you two pick up your phones?" asked Steven. "Can't phone's out of batteries, Lisa was hogging the outlet to charge hers" said Nora. "And I left mine at home on the charger" added Lisa. "Kids today..." Steven grumbled. "Well, I have my laptop in my bag, how about I take it out and you two watch a movie while on the way?" Connie suggested. 

Behind Steven's car was Greg's van, at the drivers seat was Greg, he may be in his early seventies but he remained "pretty spry for an old guy" as he often said. In the seats behind him were Garnet and Amethyst and Pink Diamond tucked away in the back. "You know, I thought at this point in life you'd be driving real slow, and badly, but you seem to be doing fine, Greg" said Amethyst. "The funny thing is, so did I, but look at me, I can't believe I haven't gotten rusty yet" said Greg. "The human life span does gradually expand with every advancement in medical science" Garnet commented. "Yeah, it could be that, or the result of frequent contact with a certain someone" Greg added. "Greeeeg, stop!" said Pink, blushing. 

Soon both vehicles parked near the hospital. Pink shifted into her Rose Quartz form so she could fit inside the hospital and everyone went into the entrance, Piers greeted everyone in the lobby. "Big Brother!" The twins cried with joy, giving Piers a hug. "Hey Girls, everyone, glad you could make it, we're on the fifteenth floor, I'll show you where the elevators are" said Piers. "Hmm...now where would Rose be..." Steven wondered. Unbeknownst to him, Rose sneaked up behind Steven "Surprise attack!" she cried out. "Jeez, Rose, you're almost thirty, do you really have to keep up the surprise attacks?" asked Steven. "...Yes!" said Rose. "Sorry, Steven, she couldn't resist" said Selena. 

On the fifteenth floor, Piers led everyone to where his wife was staying. Piers and Alice had gotten married five years prior. Alice greeted everyone, holding a newborn child in her arms. "Well, Piers, you've given me another reason to be proud of you" said Steven. "Thanks Dad...Do you think I'll do a good job?" asked Piers. "You know, when your older sister was born, I asked myself the same thing" Steven answered. "There he is, not everyday a man gets to meet his great-grandson" said a teary eyed greg. "I know, isn't he adorable?" asked Pink. "He is Steven's descendant, cuteness is genetic on his side" said Garnet. "Aww...he looks like a little blonde Steven" said Amethyst. 

"Well, what do you think, girls? You two are aunts now" said Connie to Nora and Lisa. "I call dibs on being the cool aunt!" said Nora. "As if, I'm the cool aunt" said Lisa. "I dunno you two, I'm pretty sure I'm the shoo-in for the cool aunt" said Rose "I mean, I have been in major blockbusters." "Well, she's got us there, sis" said Nora. "Well I call dibs on being the second coolest aunt" said Lisa. Everyone gathered around Alice for a closer look at the sleeping newborn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well folks, that was it, the final chapter. This series is, for all intents and purposes, finished. Will I ever revisit this series? Probably, maybe a spin-off series starring Don Ruby and the Homeworld Underground? 
> 
> But for now, Steven Universe: Farther Into The Future has concluded. 
> 
> For now, I'll be taking a break from AO3, but I'll be back, probably closer to summertime, for a new SU fic Steven Universe: Metal Uprising, I won't give away any details as of yet.


End file.
